Wireless devices typically are able to send and receive information about the caller placing a phone call. Wireless devices can include, for example, cellular devices, tablets, smart phones, and the like. Stored in the memory, wireless devices often maintain a contact database. The contact database can include a telephone number correlated to a name, address, and company, for example. These contact databases can associate phone numbers with callers. When a recognized caller whose phone number is stored on the wireless device of a called party calls the called party, the called party's wireless device may communicate the caller's information on the called party's wireless device so that the called party can determine whether or not to answer the call. Sometimes, however, the phone number of the caller may not be associated with any contacts stored on the called party's wireless device, so a called party may not be able to determine who is calling. This results in some important calls not being answered or some unimportant calls being answered. On the other hand, answering such anonymous phone calls can result in being subject to undesirable solicitation phone calls and the like.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a calling party's information when that information is not stored on a called party's wireless device so that the called party's wireless device can communicate that information for the called party.